The Dutchman and The Daughter
by jackysgal
Summary: AWE spoiler...WARNING Will and Elizabeth can only see eachother once every ten years what happenes when his daughter is kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dutchman and the Daughter**

**Chapter one**

The Caribbean sun blazed down onto the small almost deserted beach. In the distance a flash of green and suddenly a ship appeared. A ship with ripped sails and a sharp bow. The young woman stood on the beach with her nine year old son playing in the sand close to her smiling at the thought of seeing him again. It had been ten years and did she ever miss him. He hadn't met his son and that would be a surprise but she knew he would adore him. Her son was just like his father. His hair was a dark chocolate colour hanging towards his shoulders in small curls, his face shone with the smile that she had once fell in love with and his eyes, his dark eyes were deep and soulful. The ship weighed anchor and he, her love, her one true love whom she had waited for ten years was at last coming ashore.

"Elizabeth" He ran headlong towards the woman stood on the beach and pulled her into his strong arms spinning her high above his head. "God how I've missed you!" he lowered her down to the floor and thrust her into a deep passionate kiss that seemed to wash away all her years of loneliness. Elizabeth pulled herself out of the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. "Will… there's someone I want you to meet…" she gestured towards her nine year old son and he slowly moved towards where his mother stood in his fathers arms.

"Captain William Turner I'd like you to meet your son." Will looked away from Elizabeth and at the nine year old stood next to her. How could he not have seen him?

"William, come and say hello to your father…" As Will moved closer towards his father he threw all caution to the wind and hugged him. "Hello" Captain Turner smiled at his son as he pulled him from his embrace to look at him closer. He was very alike him but had small throws of his mother. His nose was tiny and button like unlike his own and he had freckles spread across his nose just like his mother had once.

The family spent the day at the beach with the Captain getting to know his son better as Elizabeth looked on with tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair. She only saw him once every ten years and then he would be pulled away from her again to lead the dead to the next life. How would she console her son after his father left?

"Come now Will its time for bed" Elizabeth said in her stern tone as the sun slowly set on the sea.

"oh but mother" William whined "I want to spend some more time with father" He gazed up at her and Elizabeth was about to give in when Will took her hand pulled her backwards towards his strong, lean body and he pressed his hardness up against her. Shivering slightly she held back and told Will to go to bed.

"But mother!" "Please William I promise I'll wake you before your father leaves" With that the depressed child followed his nurse up the stairs to his bedroom.

The two lovers watched as their son walked slowly up the stairs and when he was out of their sight Will slung Elizabeth over his muscular shoulders and carried her to their bed. He'd been waiting ten years and he was damned if he was going to wait another moment to have his wife to himself.

That entire night neither the captain nor his wife slept and as the sun rose the next morning she lay crying in his warm, loving embrace. "We've got to wake William; I promised you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." "Quickly… I don't have long until I must return the _Flying Dutchman_" Elizabeth ran into her sons room and kissed him lightly ion his head as he peacefully slept, probably dreaming of all the stories his father had told him the previous night.

"William" she whispered as she moved a curl lovingly from in front of his eyes. "Mother" William tiredly answered. "Your fathers about to leave." William whipped out of bed as quick as a flash and ran towards the door to see his father attaching his sword back to his belt.

"Father!" Will ran up towards him and threw his arms around his father's legs. "You can't go! I won't let you!" he cried and held on for dear life as his nurse came to extract him.

"Will… I must leave… I can't stay, you know I can't. Remember the story I told you about Davy Jones…He shirked his duty and was turned into a squid…"

"Then I'll come with you! Fighting evil, helping the dead and rescuing damsels in distress…What is a damsel anyway?" Captain Turner laughed at his son. He was so brave and stubborn… to much like his mother. "I need you to stay here." He looked over towards Elizabeth stood at the door with tears flowing freely down her perfect face. "You have to take care of your mother for me… First mate… I charge you with the protection of Mrs Elizabeth Tuner. You are to protect her and keep her safe from harm until I return for her in ten years. If I hear you have shirked you duties… It'll be the plank for you… Do you understand me?"

"Aye Aye captain!" William let go of his father and took his wooden sword form the floor. As William threw himself around battling with the bloodthirsty pirates Captain Turner walked towards his tearful wife.

"I will come back for you. Ten years…Seems like a life time but know that I will always love you and only you." He flung his arms around her and pressed him to her wanting to remember this final kiss. Elizabeth watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ weighted anchor and left. Refusing to take her eyes off where her love was stood watching her from the crows nest she silently waited to see that flash of green to tell her he was gone for another ten years.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The dark haired child gazed down at the freshly dug graves of the only people who had ever loved her. Her brother had been caught by the navy and hung for the capital punishment of piracy and her mother had died but a few weeks later of a broken heart. She hated them! How could they leave her? Her mother had promised her that as long as the sun rose and fell over the sea she would never be alone in the world and now here she was nine years old and being carried towards a life without the love of a parent. At that precise moment as the rain fell mourning the loss of love that Catherine Turner swore she would never again love someone.

The large house of Admiral and Mrs Coral loomed ahead of her like some giant sea monster ready to swallow her down into the depths of hell. It wasn't that she didn't like the Coral's they were kind enough and were the closest family she had left. They were the sister and brother in law of the ex governor of Port Royal her grandfather who had died before she was born and had agreed to take her into their home to bring up with their granddaughter Amelia. As the carriage stopped Catherine could see the family waiting for her at the large blue font door with what they assumed were welcoming smile on their faces. The kindly old footman opened the door and helped her out of the carriage Catherine stepped down to the ground. She was dressed in a black silk dress that complemented her features. Her eyes were feline like, and a deep Caribbean Sea green. Her long cark chocolate brown hair fell to the small of her back like a waterfall in tight curls and the freckles dotting across her nose gave her an innocent look that could make anyone fall in love with her. In that moment Amelia knew that she would always be in Catherine's shadow but didn't' begrudge her.

"Hello dear." Mrs Coral too the child hands into her own and it was as cold as ice. Her beautiful eyes seemed devoid of any emotion and her mouth was closed in a constant scowl. Catherine stared deep into Mrs Coral's eyes and wished she could find it in herself to love this kind woman, who had agreed to care for her out of the kindness of her heart to take her in. The two children ran to greet her. Amelia arrived first and curtsied to her. "Good day to you Miss Turner. My name is Amelia and I suppose I'm your cousin. I'm so glad your coming to live with us. I love my grandparents dearly but they are hardly interesting company." Amelia smiled warmly at Catherine and took her hand leading her towards the large white house. It was a lot like the governors house with its large windows and doorway. It was white washed and though to Catherine it would never be home was, when you were up close quite beautiful.

As the years went by Amelia and Catherine became more and more like sisters and although Catherine knew she could never love her Amelia was her closest friend. After just over a year of living with the Coral's Amelia's elder brother James came to stay with his grandparents before leaving for Oxford school in England. From the day he arrived at the house he watched Catherine. Constantly. Always there, whenever she turned around, whenever she looked up from a book and she didn't like the way he looked at her.

The week after her eleventh birthday Catherine found herself curled up comfortably with pillows and a collection cushions on the window seat in the library. Since coming to the Coral's home her reading matter had widened dramatically to include almost anything you could imagine. At the time she was absorbed in a very interesting book documenting the legend of Davy Jones and his ship _The Flying Dutchman_ but as she went on turning pages she became aware of a feeling that she was being watched again. As the hairs on the back of her neck prickled in warning she looked up from her book to find him sat opposite her.

Watching her intently James couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her dark brown hair fell in curls down to her shoulders while it was gathered up in ringlets. The way the sun shone on her tanned face accentuating her sweet amount of freckles that dotted her perfect nose. But what he noticed most about her, and what made him want her more than anything were her eyes. The feline feature of them and the deep Caribbean Sea colour. From the moment he arrived at the Admirals house he couldn't stop watching her. He knew that she was his. He had to have her.

"Don't move…" came his order to her. As the Coral's heir he had every right, no matter how much she disliked him to tell her what to do. "Turn your head back to where it was… not quite…Down a bit more. That's it! Are you comfortable?"

"Yes but…"

"Stop talking how am I supposed to draw you if you're talking?" Catherine sneaked a side ways glance at him where he sat, a piece of paper supported on a book on his knee and his hand moving swiftly over it with a piece of charcoal. His hair was black and glossy, his nose straight and proud and rather prominent. His eyes as they glanced up at me were a deep blue. In short he was a very handsome young man and the female counterpart of his sister Amelia. Yet his eyes held none of the warmth and love his sister's did. He was almost seventeen and he knew all the maids thought he was deliriously handsome.

"You can talk now…" his eyes darted form me to the paper quickly each time.

"Have you finished?" Catherine asked wearily.

"No, just your face. You'll see it when it's finished." He spoke patronizingly to her like an adult would to a child. "I'm very sorry if I startled you but you looked…" he licked his lips "very appealing sitting curled up with the sun shining on your hair... How old are you?"

"Eleven years…"

"Really I thought you older than that" His eyes moved up and down her growing frame. "Tell me dear cousin what is your absorbing book?" The way he had said dear cousin made Catherine's skin crawl.

"A book about Davy Jones and _The flying Dutchman_" Catherine didn't look up from her book as she said this, the way his eyes kept studying her form made her feel uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me dear Catherine that you still believe in all the pirate stories told to you as a child?" Her eyes flew up from her book in anger. He didn't know anything about pirates and her families' history with them. Who was he to make fun of her? She searched through her mind for something she could say to him without giving away her family secret…Her eyes showed her anger at what James had said and slowly he apologized.

"Forgive me dearest Catherine, my most beloved cousin… I can see that I have upset you. Could you perhaps find it in that wonderful heat of yours to forgive my foolishness?" Catherine couldn't, and she wouldn't ever forgive him, yet to make her life easier she nodded her head towards him.

"Have you finished yet? I've got a crick in my neck and pins and needles all down my legs."

"What?" with questions in his eyes he looked into her. And then suddenly realized she was talking about his drawing.

"Oh yes I suppose so. It's only a quick sketch. Very slight of course, but I always seem to do these better than the ones I spend hours working over in paint."

"I didn't think the admiral liked you painting?" Catherine had overheard them talking about his hobbies before his arrival the week before.

"No he doesn't but he can't watch over me twenty-four hours a day." Turning the paper towards her he showed her the drawing. "There do you think it a good likeness?" He certainly had a way with the charcoal, suggesting her curled and absorbed posture with the minimum amount of effort. He was very talented. He had caught the way the sun shone on her brown hair in the sunset almost perfectly and she was happy to see that the way her eyes were reproduced faithfully and flatteringly. It did indeed look like her.

"Yes it looks a lot more like me than the miniature your grandmother had painted of me."

He looked at her and his eyes worked over her entire form. " I have been trying to discover what you remind me of ever since I first saw you and now I have it. It's the trick you have of putting your head to one side when you're looking at something and your bright green eyes. Your for all the world like a sparrow."

"A sparrow?" Catherine immediately looked up when he said Sparrow but James seemed to think she was insulted.

"No it is a good thing, I mean it as praise. The sparrow is a humble bird… " Humble? That hardly sounded like Jack… " All despise it but in reality there is none better, always cheerful and making the best of a hard life, unassuming but with a beauty all its own…" Now that sounded more like the captain of _The Black Pearl_. Although to some he may be considered worthless and hated he was in actual fact, even if he didn't believe it himself, a good man. He had given up a chance for immortality to save her father from death. "…Yes… A sparrow…" James tilted her head up towards the light of the setting sun as he said this with his long square ended finger. His hands lightly caressed the planes of her face and lingered over her neck and shoulders with a touch that lifted the hairs on the Catherine's spine.

" I am afraid I have to go and see Amelia now, I promised her we would play bowls together." She bobbed a hasty curtsy and turned. Taking her hand before she could leave James turned her towards him.

"Come now your not afraid of me are you my little sparrow?" In Catherine's anxiety to leave she didn't feel like being tactful. "No" she said with defiance in her eyes. "But I don't like you very much. Thank you for drawing me cousin James." With that she wriggled neatly out of his grasp and made a dignified exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Something in Catherine made telling anyone, even Amelia, an impossibility. She merely avoided and ignored James whenever she could. She gave up going to the library, something she regretted deeply and spent more time out alone on the beach watching the waves come in and go back out with the tides. There was a sense of peace and haven, a feeling as if she were in her element, that so long as she was by the sea nothing could ever harm her. Sitting with her feet in the rock pools near the water edge she had a feeling of closeness to her father that she felt nowhere else. Letting her mind rove free in thought and day dream of one day escaping Port Royal, escaping all the constraints of polite society and sailing away onto the ocean to join her father. It was her sanctuary.

However even her sanctuary was soon stolen from her, when seeing her leave the house early one day, James decided to follow her. Arriving on the beach as the sun began to rise Catherine gazed along the horizon and saw then a sight which was most unusual in Port Royal. A boy ran along the beach towards the peer and suddenly disappeared. A huge row followed and Catherine saw that they had been chasing the boy. Running at a great speed at the front of the gabble of people James reached Catherine as she sat watching the peer. "Dearest Catherine! Thank God you are safe. Have you not heard the rumors? A pirate has escaped from the fort. Although only a boy he is very dangerous. You shouldn't be here by yourself." He gestured for her to follow him and as she did put his hand against the small of her back. Shivering, Catherine pushed his hand away and moved with great speed from him. "Very well… Stay here! Were after that pirate! He will hang from the gallows before tomorrow! Let the cut throat find you for all I care!" Catherine had never seen him so angry. The fury boiled in his intense blue gaze. Walking away Catherine felt she was safer alone on the beach with a pirate on the loose than she was alone with her own cousin.

Walking away from the rabble of people searching for the boy pirate Catherine made her way towards the peer where she had seen the silhouette of the boy disappear. Peering downwards she could see him. Suddenly he jumped from out under the peer and on top of Catherine. Covering her mouth before she could scream he grabbed her and took out a knife against her neck.

His strong, tanned arms were wrapped round her fragile frame tightly he turned her towards his front roughly. But looking in his deep green eyes Catherine could tell he didn't want to hurt her. That he was forced out of necessity to hold her like he was.

"Forgive me madam… But I have to escape and right now your all that's stopping me. I'm afraid that you have become my hostage and until we arrive at my ship you will stay with me so that I know you can have no opportunity to give away my position. Forgive my roughness, I mean you no harm." Although he held a knife to her neck Catherine felt nothing threatening about this young man. She knew he was just desperate to get away. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Now then, if I release my hand for your mouth do you swear not to scream?" Catherine did all she could do. She nodded and he took his hand from her mouth slowly. He was glad she didn't scream, as he didn't want to have hurt this sweet child he held in his arms, but he would if he had to. She smiled at him. Why was she smiling? Was she not afraid of what he would do to her? Taking her fragile arms into his strong grip as he tried to pull her along behind him.

Catherine had always been taught by her mother what to do in this situation. After all being the daughter of the pirate king anything was possible. Looking defiantly into his eyes she refused to move. "Parley." The young pirate's eyes widened. How did she know about the code? He was sure only pirates knew it…"According to the code of the brethren, set down by Morgan and Bartholomew you must take me to your captain…" She knew about Morgan and Bartholomew? She knew about the brethren? Who was this girl? He looked confused so Catherine continued "If an adversary demands parley you may do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"I know the code! I'm a pirate! What I want to know is how do you know?"

Catherine knew that mentioning her parents could go one of two ways. Either he would let go of her and bend down bowing, or, and this was the trouble of having famous pirates for parents, he would slit her throat. She decided it was best not to tell him of her family but to let him think it was well known.

"Everyone round here is taught of the code." The boy's eyes were full of questions but he didn't have the time. If he didn't get back to the ship soon his father would think something had happened to him. He merely took her roughly by the hand and began to drag her with him. She began struggling against him.

"Let me go! You don't have to drag me!" Still he didn't let go. "Listen here you pig…"

He pulled her close to him. "No little miss, you listen! You are my prisoner parley or not! I have every right to drag you. Besides, you must be a pirate for the pirate code to hold any sway and… Your not!" Catherine had had enough of being man handled and did something she regretted the moment she did. She kicked at him and hit him below the belt. The pirate doubled over in pain just as a shout went up from a man on the nearby street.

"Hey isn't that that pirate!" more people followed the gaze of the man and agreed. Not knowing why, Catherine knew she had to save him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her towards a deserted cove she had found before her mother's death. The crowd didn't even have time to inform a naval officer before they had disappeared without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Wheezing through the sudden burst of speed Catherine pulled the pirate into the opening of the cove. As far as she knew this was as safe as they could possibly be for now. "I think… we lost… them…" She hadn't felt so alive in such a long time. Smiling at the pirate she held out her hand to have it kissed and introduced herself using the Admirals second name.

"My names… Catherine Coral…" he shook her outstretched hand in thanks. "I would introduce myself but I don't see as I've got time. I have to get back to my ship before the tide comes in. Do you know of any way to get to the other side of the beach without being caught?" He began to leave the cave. Catherine looked at him in horror, she knew he was a pirate but surly he had some manners. She had just saved his life!

"How dare you! I just saved you life!" She screeched running up behind him.

"Yes I know, and for that I will be eternally grateful. Now if you could point me in the right direction…" She could see that she wouldn't get what she wanted so just pointed him to where it was he wanted to go. "Thanks love" with that he patted her roughly on her behind and walked in the direction of her finger. In outrage she ran up and stopped him in his path, he was laughing at her. She had never felt so… so… well she didn't know the right word for it but she knew it was bad… in all her life. She had to wipe that stupid, smug grin of his incredibly annoying face.

"OW" he bellowed as she slapped his face as hard as she could possibly manage. "What was that for?" He shouted grabbing her hand as she bought her hand down towards his face to give him another.

"You impugned my honor." Catherine said not knowing why she had hit him. He pulled her face towards his and before she could escape from his grasp kissed her hard on her lips. "Now I've impugned your honor."

Ranching herself from his grasp she stormed away as he laughed. "Come now Catherine… It was just a joke!"

"Well I don't see how it was funny!"

"Well the expression on your face that's what!" He couldn't stop laughing. To be honest he didn't know what had made him kiss her? Yes she was in her own way very pretty but she was also far too spirited and stubborn. Yet as his lips had left hers he knew there was something different about her. Something in that kiss.

Storming away from the pirate Catherine wasn't looking where she was going and walked right into the stationary figure of her cousin James.

"There you are!" taking her arm in his and pressing down he wrenched her towards him. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that as he saw her come round the corner of that cave with her hair all disheveled and falling out of her up-do he wanted her. More than anything, he had to have her. He had to know what those beautiful lips had in store. In a moment of complete madness he pulled her towards his torso and forced his lips onto hers. She began struggling but he didn't care. In the heat of his want for her he pushed her to the floor. His lips left her mouth and he began kissing her neck and caressing her body.

Catherine didn't understand. What was he doing? Well she knew what he was doing but how could he? She was only eleven years old. Yes she looked older but he knew. He was supposed to be her family. He was supposed to take care of her. She couldn't move. He was far too strong for her. No matter how much she struggled she knew she couldn't escape his craving. She had no chance she knew that but that didn't mean she would give up fighting.

In that moment as she was about to give up to him she heard a voice calling her name. "Catherine!" The pirate was following her tracks. He knew he had to apologise. He'd just thought it would be funny. "Catheri…" It was then he saw her. The anger boiled u in him. He just knew he had to help her. How could someone do that? He thought pirates were supposed to be disgusting. Yet here was this man who, judging from his garb, was considered a gentleman. He ran towards her and threw the young 'gentleman' off her. Picking him up of the ground he punched him and gave him a split lip. The young man crawled away from him with terror in his eyes

James crawled away from where the pirate stood. Bending down towards Catherine the cutthroat took her hand in his and lifted her shivering, disheveled, tiny body from the ground. How dare he touch her? How dare that piece of shit touch Catherine? His Catherine! In a moment of passionate rage James ran at the criminal. He took him by surprise and was on top of his grabbing a stone James was about to bring it crashing into the pirates face when he heard a shout from behind him and then nothing.

Catherine stood above him. That sweet innocent little girl who had already saved his life twice in less than one day. In tears she fell to the floor as her feet collapsed from beneath her. The steady flow of tears from her beautiful green eyes became stronger and her small body shook with the sheer force of her sobs. Moving towards her He took her into his arms and let her cry. She was so small. Compared to his almost six foot stature she could only be about four foot seven. Her pretty dress that had been so clean when he had first seen her had been ripped and was covered in wet sand. For almost an hour he rocked he back and forth trying to calm her and stop her sobbing. Why did he feel this way? He knew why he couldn't let that cunt do anything to her. She was just a child. She couldn't protect herself. But why did he feel the need to stay with her? Why did he hate seeing he cry?

"Thank you…" her quick intake of breath after each word made it take a long time for her to say everything she had to. "So… much… You…saved… my life…" The boy smiled down at her and stroked a curl from her face moving it behind her ear. Smiling down at her with his strong arms encapsulating and protecting her Catherine knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Hey you save my life now I save yours… were square. Although I suppose after battering that bastard with the rock I'm now in your debt again." He laughed as he said this but knew then he had done something wrong. The smile that had been on her face as she looked up at me suddenly became a look of pure horror.

"Oh my God! What have I done? Is he dead?" Her face was wracked with guilt and she crawled out of his arms to examine the body. Opening his stiff collar she searched for a pulse. Finding it she let out the breath she had been holding. There was a pulse. He was a live.

"Why should you care whether he lives or dies? After what he did to you he deserves everything he gets."

"He's my cousin. The Admirals grandson. How am I going to explain this when I go home?" Catherine looked into the pirate's eyes as if searching for all the answers to her problems. As he was about to answer her, the Admirals grandson began to stir.

Opening his eyes to find himself on the beach James knew immediately what he had done. What was he going to do? What he had done was unforgivable. What would she tell the Admiral? Lifting himself slowly from the floor he saw the man who had saved her from him. It was the pirate that everyone in Port Royal was searching for. He then saw a way out of his predicament.

"Catherine. I suggest we keep this to ourselves." She looked at him in disgust. "If you tell no one of what occurred today I will tell no one that you tried to kill me by smashing a rock on my head, and will not mention the fact that you were fraternizing with a pirate." All hint of defiance left her eyes and she looked to the ground. She knew he had won. Looking to the pirate James put on his most patronising voice. "I suggest you leave. The naval officers will find you sooner or later."

The pirate looked towards Catherine. Did she want him to leave? She nodded to him. How could she agree? How could she let this monster win? Pulling him towards her and taking her bruised and battered face into his hands he looked into her hardened eyes. He knew then that the spirited girl that he met just ten minutes ago was dead. This was another girl entirely. She had resigned herself to her fate. "Why? Why are you agreeing? Look what he just did to you!" He didn't know why he was so angry. He just knew he was.

Catherine looked down towards the ground as if ashamed to look at the pirate. In a defeated voice she whispered "He leaves for Oxford University in England in a weeks time. There is little he can do to me in that time. I will be stay with the rest of the family at all times until he leaves." She then took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek in thanks. "Thank you. You should leave now though."

He didn't understand. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. If he weren't back safely on the ship before the tide came in his father would come looking for him. He put his hands round behind his neck. Pulling the necklace from over his head he put it in Catherine's hand. "I owe you my life. If we should ever meet again I will do all I can to help you." With that he turned from her and made his way back to _his home. _

"Wait!" She ran towards the pirate and shouted at him. "What is your name?" but it was too late. He had already left her sight.

Catherine moved as far as possible away from James and resigned herself to wait until they were found. Opening her hand she looked down at the medallion. It was nothing special. Just a dirty, half destroyed silver coin with what looked like two swords crossing on the back. Catherine didn't care that all the writing had rubbed off or that the coin seemed to be bent out of shape somehow. To her it was the most precious thing she had and she would never take it from around her neck.

Jack climber the ladder and was finally home. He had at last made it back to the ship. As he swung his leg over the side of the ship he bumped into something. The something happened to be none other than his father. Captain Jack Sparrow.


	5. authors note

Okay guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my stories and believe me I know how annoying it is… but I've got my GCSE's at the moment and nearly every waking moment is filled with either exams or revision. As I finish school at the end of this month I will have plenty of time on my hands and so I fully intend to continue my stories by the beginning of next month.

Thanks for your patience… jackysgal


End file.
